Kirby,Pac-Man and Yoshi play Would You Rather 2
by ikeyrev37
Summary: The three eaters are back and ready to play more Would You Rather. (Oneshot)


Dude the Soul Stone is op and you and i both know it said Yoshi as he and Kirby was playing Marvel Vs Capcom Infinite with Pac-Man watching them.

No no no no the Space Stone is op, not the Soul Stone said Kirby.

The Soul Stone's Infinity Storm can bring back your ko ally and have both characters active Yoshi said.

Yeah but the revived ally will have a small chunk of health Kirby said,the Space Stone's Infinity Storm traps the opponent in a box.

If you want my opinion i think the Time Stone is op Pac-Man said causing Yoshi and Kirby to look at him.

Exactly how the Time Stone is op Pac-Man, asked Kirby.

Cause it's Infinity Storm can make characters have no recovery on moves,increased their speed,and plus you can chain moves into custom combos Pac-Man said.

Ok look we all have our opinions i think the Soul Stone is op, you think the Time Stone is op,and Kirby thinks that the Space Stone is op Yoshi said to Pac-Man.

Well you know there is one way to settle this Pac-Man said.

Play a couple of matches with the stones that we think is op Yoshi said.

Yep Pac-Man said.

Although then you're on said Yoshi.

20 Minutes Later

So which stone is op now Pac-Man said as he saw Yoshi staring at the tv with an shocked expression on his face.

Ok i'll admit you had me there said Yoshi.

Yeah and besides Rocket Raccoon plus Time Stone equals instant victory said Pac-Man.

Although i almost beat you with the Space Stone Kirby said to Pac-Man.

Yeah you almost did Pac-Man said.

So then what do we do now? Kirby asked them.

Well we can continue playing this Yoshi said.

Actually i was wondering what if we play that game that Ikey told us about Pac-Man said.

You mean that Would You Rather game Yoshi asked him.

Yeah that one Pac-Man said.

Yeah we should Kirby said agreeing with Pac-Man.

I don't know guys said Yoshi.

Come on it was fun the last time we played it, minus some questions that were dark and messed up Kirby said.

Yeah said Yoshi.

I'll go ask Ikey can we borrow his labtop Pac-Man said as he got up and ran out of the living room leaving Kirby and Yoshi.

So Yoshi ready to play Would You Rather again Kirby asked him.

Yeah although i wonder if what questions we might encountered this time Yoshi said.

Let's try our best to avoid any dark and messed up questions this time Kirby said.

Yeah cause for the life of me i couldn't sleep at all after we played it for the first time Yoshi said.

Like the kill 100 enemy soliders to save one person Kirby said.

Or the cut off individual toe with a knife question boy was that one dark Yoshi said.

Yeah said Kirby chuckling lightly.

I'm back guys Pac-Man said holding Ikey's labtop in his hands.

So i assume that he said yes Kirby asked him.

Yep said Pac-Man.

Alright then let's play said Yoshi.

Got the website ready? Kirby asked him.

Yep replied Pac-Man.

Let's play Would You Rather Yoshi said.

The first question is Kirby said as he readed it.

 **Would You Rather: Have a lisp or Have a lazy eye.**

Hmm well this seems ok for a first one Kirby said.

I don't think that i wouldn't want any of them,but if i have to choose i'll go with having a lisp Pac-Man said.

I'll go with having a lazy eye Yoshi said,Kirby?

Well i'll go with having a lazy eye said Kirby.

And the results are Pac-Man said as he clicked the have a lazy eye answer.

35%

Huh only 35% agree with us Yoshi said.

While 65% agree with Pac-Man Kirby said.

On to the next question shall we Yoshi said.

This one says Pac-Man said as he read it.

 **Would You Rather:Never play computer games again or Never watch any video on a computer again.**

Ok then this might be a tough one for me at least said Kirby.

Well i never play PC games anyway, so i would rather never play computer games again Pac-Man said.

I'll go with what you said Pac-Man Yoshi said,Kirby what's your choice?

I'll go with never watch any video on a computer again said Kirby.

Survey says said Pac-Man as he pick the never play computer games again question.

58%

Wow 58% agree with us Yoshi, Pac-Man said.

While 42% agree with me Kirby said.

Next one said Yoshi.

And this one might be for us Pac-Man said as he read it.

 **Would You Rather: Eat fast food burgers every night or Eat Chinese Take-out every night.**

Come on really Yoshi said in a surprised tone.

Of all the questions that someone made why would they made this one Kirby said shaking his head in disbelief.

Considering the fact that we like both of these things Pac-Man said.

Well is there a way to choose both Kirby asked him.

Sadly no Pac-Man said.

Ugh man i can't choose Kirby said.

Neither can i said Yoshi.

I'm torn apart to choose either one or the other Pac-Man said.

Let's just skip this one Kirby said.

Wait let's see what the results are first said Pac-Man as he click the Eat fast food burgers every night answer.

42%

42% and 58% said Pac-Man.

Next one said Kirby.

Let's see this one says Yoshi said as he began to read it.

 **If you were being eaten alive,would you rather: Be swallowed head first or Be swallowed feet first**

Whoa,whoa whoa who the heck made this question Pac-Man said.

Unless this person has a vore fetish this is creepy said Kirby.

Well this seems perfectly fine for you Kirby said Yoshi.

What do you mean by th- Kirby began to say before he realized what Yoshi ment,hey.

What this one suits you said Yoshi.

Well it suits you too Kirby said.

No it doesn't said Yoshi.

Guys quit it Pac-Man said,now as for the question i'll go being swallowed feet first.

I'll go with your answer Yoshi said to Pac-Man,Kirby?

Well since you said that this fits me i'll go with being swallowed head first said Kirby.

The results are Pac-Man said as he click the be swallowed feet first answer.

32%

32% agree with me and Pac-Man Yoshi said.

While 68% agree with Kirby Pac-Man said.

Next question Kirby said.

And this one says Yoshi said as he began to read it.

 **In the Marvel Civil War, would you rather: Support Captain America or Support Iron Man.**

Well all of us have seen Captain America Civil War said Yoshi.

So all of us is gonna support Captain America then Kirby asked him.

Yep said Yoshi.

No need to talk about this one then Pac-Man said as he click the support Captain America answer.

39%

Did 61% would rather support Iron Man than Captain America Kirby said.

Well at least 39% agree with us Yoshi said.

Next one said Pac-Man.

And this one says Kirby said as he read it.

 **Would You Rather: Be forced to watch a movie you hate over and over again for a week or Be forced to listen to a song you hate over and over again for a week.**

Well now this seems interesting said Kirby.

Considering the fact that i got a specific movie that i hate with a firey passion Pac-Man said with a bit of growl in his voice.

Oh yeah Pixels said Yoshi.

DON'T say that name again Pac-Man said.

Come on it wasn't that bad said Yoshi.

Yes it was Pac-Man said.

You just hate it because they made you a villain Yoshi said.

Well you hate It's Everyday Bro by Jake Paul Pac-Man said.

You darn right i do and let's be honest who even likes Jake Paul to began with Yoshi said.

Nobody expect for his stupid fan club Pac-Man said.

Those people that watch Jake Paul should be ashamed of themselves said Yoshi.

So should i click a answer or skip it Kirby asked them.

Click a answer Kirby, Pac-Man and Yoshi said.

Ok said Kirby as he click the be forced to watch a movie you hate over and over again for a week answer.

45%

Well 45% and 55% said Kirby.

Want to do 2 more of these Pac-Man asked them.

Yeah they both said.

Alright then next one said Yoshi.

And this one says Kirby said as he read it

 **If you could have one for breakfast the rest of your life,would you rather:Only eat waffles or Only eat pancakes**

Come on not another one of these again Yoshi said.

Well this seems easier to answer since i'm a pancakes guy Kirby said,so i'll only eat pancakes.

I'm more of a waffles guy so i'll eat waffles Pac-Man said, Yoshi?

Well i like both but if i have to choose i'll rather only eat pancakes said Yoshi.

And the answer is Pac-Man said as he click the only eat pancakes answer.

52%

Hey 52% agree with me and Yoshi Kirby said as they high five each other.

While 48% agree with me Pac-Man said.

Alright last one said Yoshi.

And this one says Pac-Man said as he read it.

 **Would you rather: Be telekinetic or Be telepathic.**

Well this is an awesome question said Kirby,i'll go with being telepathic.

I'll go with being telekinetic said Yoshi,Pac-Man your answer?

I'll go with being telepathic so that way i can read everyone's minds to see what they are thinking Pac-Man said.

And survey says said Yoshi as Pac-Man click the be telepathic answer.

45%

45% agree with me and Kirby Pac-Man said.

While 55% agree with me Yoshi said.

Well this was fun Yoshi said as Pac-Man exited out of the either website.

Maybe again we should play this game Kirby said.

Yeah anyway i'll be back Pac-Man said as he left the living room leaving Kirby and Yoshi to their lonesome again.

So Yoshi want to play Marvel Vs Capcom Infinite again Kirby asked him?

Yeah and this time you're going down said Yoshi as he turn on the Ps4 and handed Kirby a controller.

Prepared to lose Yoshi, Kirby said as he pick Firebrand and Jedah with the Space Stone.

You're gonna eat my dust said Yoshi as he pick Dante and Ultorn with the Soul Stone.

Dante and Ultorn again? Kirby said to Yoshi

Hey i didn't say anything when you pick Firebrand and Jedah Yoshi said to Kirby.

Oh i have my reasons Kirby said.

And those are? Yoshi asked him.

Firebrand is cool and his Luminous body hyper makes him faster Kirby said.

And Jedah? Yoshi asked him

Two words, his laugh Kirby said.

Really? Yoshi said.

Yep it's just so darn cool said Kirby.

Okay then said Yoshi.

So that's why you always choose Jedah Pac-Man said as he enter the living room watching Kirby and Yoshi play.

Hey what can i say, his laugh is cool Kirby said to Pac-Man.

All right then ready to lose Kirby, Yoshi asked him.

Yeah right you're gonna lose this time Kirby said to him.

The End.


End file.
